


A Symphony of Purple.

by tasibi



Series: Feather light touches [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 9 months of torture, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Galra Characters - Freeform, Pregnancy anouncments, Regurgitation (throwing up), Thoughts of Abortion /its not acted upon/, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance was no stranger to "safe sex" talk. His mother had made sure that he knew every little detail, and in vivid detail. Which was why he was currently freaking out over the positive pregnancy test in his bare hands.





	1. Telling him might lead to needing a fainting chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I had writers block and then I got caught in the Percy Jackson fandom/series,, and then I saw a fic from Teen Wolf where Stiles was a half blood and I was like "Who?" and then yeah. But be expecting some fics from those fandoms soon!

Lance was no stranger to "safe sex" talk. His mother had made sure that he knew _every_ little detail, and in vivid detail. Which was why he was currently freaking out over the positive pregnancy test in his bare hands.

Just a few weeks ago Keith and himself had decided to take a major step in their relationship, Sex. But, in the heat (hah) of the moment, they forgot the  _fricken' condom._ Out of all the sex ed safety guidelines drilled into his head, he had to forgot the most important one? His life was like one bad dream, he thought to himself, his wings rising up in agitation. But Lance had only just turned into an adult, he was still in his young 20's and they were fighting an intergalactic war!

Lance really wanted to deny it, but his first thought was to abort it, yet the developing mother instinct screamed a solid _NO_ the second the thought came to him. Just thinking about it made him want to cry, a life that could be filled with so much potential, with so much personality and change. It could be all thrown away if he swallowed toxic pills. Then what would happen if he did decide to carry it through his term of 9 months? He would be MIA when he hits about 4 or 5 months, and there was no way they could delay Voltron for 4 months more. Plus, he wasn't sure constantly being in action would fare well with morning sickness and nausea.

But before he made this decision he had to talk to someone, his partner, Keith. If they were going to raise a small family, they would have to have both sides agreeing. Lance took a huge intake of breath and made his way to the kitchen.

Hunk, surprisingly, wasn't there. He wasn't making any sugary pastries, or some edible food. And, while he was thinking of food, he would have to make sure he ate nothing that could potentially harm the baby. Lance had a lightbulb moment, he would use some of the residue batter to make a cake with purple on the inside, representing both Keith's and his colors; Red and Blue. Then, he would write a card and label at the bottom of it "Congratulations, Father-To-Be."

Lance smiled to himself.  _Yes, that would definitely work._

So, Lance began to work. He grabbed some of the already made batter and separated them into two bowls, one he died purple and the other black. He stirred them into place and sprayed the Altean version of olive oil onto the silver platter. Since his ingredients were already made, all he needed to do was turn on the oven, since it had already been warmed up before hand. Lance grinned broadly, setting a loud timer to remind him when the cake was ready before he rushed out of the door to get some card paper.

Unfortunately, Alteans had put grown out of paper, and decided instead to record, write, and draw almost everything on holographic tablets. Which meant that it took Lance almost half and hour to figure out how to 'fold' the holograms. A stylus, much like in drawing tablets, was used to write everything. Lance looked away from the holographic screen.

He looked over it, eyes scanning for any mistakes.

_Perfect._

Now what would probably be the hardest step of the procedure; getting Keith alone during daylight hours. Yet all he had to do was to tell Shiro to tell Keith to meet him somewhere. And since the leader was a softie he happily complied.

"So, what's going on? Did you guys find out my true birthday date. If so, I don't think its October yet, atleast on Earth." Keith's wings were a bit stiff, being pressed up against his skin from leaning against a pillar. Lance snorted, not responding as he took out the cake and placed it and the holographic card on the table.

"Okay, open your eyes." Keith's eyes fluttered open, and for one moment Lance felt his heart pound as violet eyes stared into him. Yet the moment was quickly lost as Keith turned his attention to the cake on the table.

"What's this for?" Keith asked, cutting into it with a knife and staring a tad bit confused at the purple filling, before his eyes widened. He grabbed the card and fluttered through the words, and he chocked on his tears at the last line.

_Congratulations, Father-To-Be._

Keith looked up, wings fluttering in excitement as he approached Lance with a huge grin and wrapped his boyfriend into a hug full of wing. Keith's wings were spazzing all over the place, those red and brown wings usually so sleek and cool were spazzing out, giving way to how he truly felt about the situation.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" If he kept it up, Lance wouldn't need to tell the rest, Ketih would do it for him. 

"Yep."

"I'm.. gonna be a dad.." Lance nodded again, slowly.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be.. a Dad!" Keith's wings fluffed up as he started pacing, before just hugging Lance again.

..Before he promptly passed out.

God knows how everyone else would react.


	2. Stop dropping little lizard alien things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was bobbing his leg up and down in anticipation as the Alteans walked in.

Keith woke up a little bit later, then went back to sleep because "My social interaction bar needs to be recharged." It left Lance feeling slightly nervous, since that meant he had to tell the team alone. This brought him to the present, where he sat cross-legged on the lounge room's couch, his foot bobbing up and down in anxiousness. 

Coran walked in, his voice carrying the happy jingle it always did. Allura was not far behind, the space mice riding on her shoulders.

"-and they just dropped the baby _kamukoko kaduku chinhu chimwe_?" Lance perked up, the translator telling him that it could be translated into 'little lizard alien thing' . Coran nodded, then seemed to notice that the princess and himself weren't alone in the room.

"Ahh! Number three!" Coran swiftly made his way over to him, and the Allura merely said a formal 'Hello' before sitting down next to him as well.

"Yo! Coran, my favorite space uncle, sit, sit." He hoped Alteans couldn't hear heartbeats, because he could barely hear his own talking over the beat of his heart. Coran sat, his eyebrow perking up in curiosity. 

"So, you know how Keith and I have been, married for a while now?" Allura nodded, and Coran smiled, clearly reminiscing about the early paladin days. 

"Well, um.." Lance took a deep breath, "I'mpregnantwithourkids!"

"Slow down there, Lance, the translators can only work so fast." He took another breath.

"I'm..pregnant."

Silence.

No one spoke.

Until, surprisingly, Allura squealed with excitement.

"Lance! Congratulations! Oh my, may I help with planning? Oh I haven't had a chance to hold a child until Honerva conceived! Gosh, this is incredibly exciting!" Allura was already planning ahead, and Lance laughed. Coran's reaction was more diluted, which was not shocking at all.

"That is wonderful, Lance. I once had children of my own. And if, in the future and present, you need help, I'm here every step of the way." Lance gave him a watery smile, but the moment was then ruined as his husband came in and wrapped his arms around Lance before falling asleep. Which got a dfe chuckles from the princess and a hearty laugh from Coran. 

Well, alrighty then.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yip, it's official. Keith is a cat.
> 
> (Also, this is an AU. But I don't like COMPLETELY ignoring cannon. So Kolivia? Krolia? The next chapter is going to be in Keith's pov and telling his mom."


	3. How does this work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm bearing children, Krolia, and I'm scared," He sobbed a bit, gosh darn pregnancy hormones, "I'm so scared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forgot that it didn't explain this in the beginning of the work, but whenever I do a male pregnancy story that features alien Keith, I have the same backstory for why they're able to get pregnant. If this was Altean Lance, he could have merely shifted his lower half to fit. But since this is human/ winged Lance, the Galra have a backstory. Due to the sudden decrease in female Galra, the males adapted to being able to mate with separate species (i.e: Lotor's EX Generals). A 'knot' would form during intercourse, deploying a make shift womb into their desired partner to house the child until birth. It is merely an adaptation, and some crossbreed Galra FEMALES can do this as well, but it is highly unlikely.

Coran and Allura soon left afterwards, both of them shouting out idea after idea. Names, Baby Showers, and some Altean Annitiation ceremony that he would prefer avoiding.

"Blue Pa- Lance, hello." Lance turned around, recognizing the same awkward voice as his husband.

"Krolia! How many times do I have to tell you? It's just Lance! Here, come take a seat."

She smirked at him. "I would prefer to stand."

Lance laughed, his wings fluttering with it. "I still don't understand how Keith didn't know who you were until you straight up told him. The resemblance is uncanny!" Krolia laughed along with him, voice sounding younger than when she first arrived.

"Krolia," His voice turned suddenly serious, "A little less than 3 years ago Keith and I considered children, we knew we couldn't have any, and Pidge was willing to surrogate. And now, I. " He felt the welling of years. 

"I'm bearing children, Krolia, and I'm scared," He sobbed a bit, gosh darn pregnancy hormones, "I'm so scared." 

Krolia's brows furrowed in concern before she tried to comfort him by rumbling softly in her throat.

"Lance, when Adam and I discovered I was going to have a child, I nearly broke down. The fear, the fear of losing them, the fear of having to abandon them, of what could happen to them during birth? What would they look like? How would they survive? Would they be a mix of Human and Galra? Or would they be primarily one? Parenthood is not easy, Lance. During my few years there on earth, I nearly lost it several times. A child is greatly taxing of the relationship, and it will require you both to give it your all. But remember, Keith will be there, "She then let out a soft sigh, "Unlike me, he will stand by you because he is loyal."

Lance laughed, wings losing their tense posture. "Like a cat."

Krolia smiled with no teeth.

"Just like a cat."

The moment was serene and soft; special. That is, until the alarms began to ring. 

"PALADINS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, ALL TO YOUR LIONS!"

Krolia wiped a tear from his eye, gave him a Soft look, then darted off to central command before he, too, went down the chute and into Red.

Buckling his seatbelt he screwed on his helmet, grinning like a wolf.

"Alright Red," he deployed from the hanger, "Lets do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I can only stick with fluff for so long.
> 
> (NEXT UP ON A SYMPHONY OF PURPLE 
> 
> Lance braced himself against the wall, emptying his stomachs contents. 
> 
> Red brused against his mind, slightly worried.
> 
> "Lance?! Are you crazy?! You are pregnant."
> 
> "Sorry Babe, duty calls-"
> 
> And then he passed out)


	4. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait. What-?"
> 
> He passed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was made before season 6. We still have the castle ship. So just assume that all the events of season 6 still occurred, but at the end, they just hauled over a massive black hole. So they still have the castle
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Minor Character Death, Not Graphic Violence, Blood, Bile (throw up)

The alarms suddenly turned silent halfway down their decent to the lions. Lance wearily waited for Allura or Coran's voice to come through to warn them about the attackers as he tucked in his wings into his suit.

Nothing.

It was completely silent as he slid into Red. It was unnerving, and the baby in his belly felt like it was rolling around on his guts as he suddenly felt Ill.

"Guys?" He checked the intercoms, making sure they were still online.

 _"Lance?"_ He let out a sigh of relief at Hunk's voice. 

**"Paladins, get into the battlefield as soon as possible."**

Allura's voice was surprisingly steady, and a chorus of grunts and affirmations followed.

As they flew out onto the battlefield, Lance swore he felt that the Black Lion was keeping a very  _keen_ eye on Red.

Lance felt a whole new wave of panic roll over him. They were paladins, constantly out for battle. Even though they now could go back to Earth, it didn't mean they could go back to their "normal" lives. 

He could lose his baby.

His wings fluffed up as he gagged at Red's side, hyperventilating.

 _"Blu? I need you to breathe for me, Blu."_ He sucked in a breathe at Keith's voice. "  _Good.  Now just-"_

Red was knocked into aggressively, her metal caving in on herself. Lance bit his tongue, his mouth flooding with copper.

He faintly heard the sounds of the battlefield.

Keith screamed out about an Ambush and scrambled to collect everyone. The castle was being invaded andthey needed to get inside as soon as possible.

Feeling extremely light headed, Lance prepped his bayard and dashed into the common room. Krolia was already there along with Pidge, both of them had a handle on the small group or what looked to be interbred Galra. 

He let his guard down.

A strike to his lower back hit him. He curled around his stomach, trying to protect it. The lithe alien hissed and used some knife to try and open the armor.

Lance felt replused

The alien spoke in an unknown language, hissing and clicking as it stroked his flight feathers, and tried to pick them off. He screamed as he tried to get out of it's grasp.

Desperately, he let the intercom play.

The thud of a body hitting the ground shook him awake. Hunk looked down at him from where he body slammed the creature. Lance saw how he glanced at the single ripped off feather.

"C'mon, buddy. Everyone is okay."

Lance, delirious, replied, "Even him?" He said, pointing towards his stomach as he lent against the wall and curled in on himself.

"Wait. What-?"

He passed out.


End file.
